


put your hand in mine

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, or definite slash--however you want to read it, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strike>I don't even watch this show WTH am I doing blame the dorks yes those two dooooorks you know which two i'm talking about</strike>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	put your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I don't even watch this show WTH am I doing blame the dorks yes those two dooooorks you know which two i'm talking about~~

Dorian gets in beside him, buckles up, and gives him a soft smile. John keeps his scowl firmly in place because _this doesn't mean anything_ , Jesus Christ. He thinks that if he concentrates on scowling, and projecting an aura of grumpiness then Dorian won't read him and figure it out.

He wants this to be a surprise.

He tries not to fidget behind the wheel, but it's a very near thing. Dorian hums softly, then fiddles with the music system when he gets bored, then looks out the window. Ever so often, the silence is broken with a desperate plea: "Can't you give me a hint where we're going?"

John shakes his head, tries to keep the grin from breaking out, that's a near thing as well. 

It's not that long of a drive, really, just feels like it with his sweaty palms and his almost-beating-too-fast-for-normal heart rate--signs he's sure Dorian has picked up on, but hasn't said anything about.

He knows the moment Dorian has figured it out though: Dorian lets out a soft gasp when John turns into the parking lot, leaning forward excitedly in his seat.

It's damn near impossible to surprise Dorian. But he's somehow managed it today. 

Dorian sets foot on the beach for the first time. 


End file.
